The Laboratory for Biomolecular Chemistry will provide analytic and synthetic services for program project investigators an assist in experimental design and data interpretation. These services include amino acid sequence and compositional analysis, HPLC separation of peptides, and custom synthesis of peptides and oligonucleotides.